


Give Him A Call

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Enjolras's nonchalant phrase ends up being an unforeseen pick-up line.





	

Enjolras sat in second period math class. He chewed his pencil heavily as he struggled with the problem in front of him. 

With a resigned sigh he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. This wasn't usually so hard. Finals were only a week away. The fact he couldn't get it now really stressed him out. Why today??

"Well fuck me." Enjolras said it completely casually. He didn't think anyone could possibly be listening since he practically whispered it under his breath. He hated using the word but this problem was kicking his ass. 

"Just name a time and place." The boy from the back of Enjolras's math class stood in front of him when he opened his eyes again. The boy always had a cheeky smile on his face as if he was continuously playing one big prank on their classmates. He was charming in a rugged way. 

"Wha--?" But as fast as the boy appeared he was gone. In his place was a slip of paper with only two things on it, his name: Grantaire, and a phone number. 

"Huh. That was odd. Had he really heard me from wherever he was in the library? I didn't even speak that loud..." Enjolras turned to his best friend Feuilly. The other young man shrugged. 

"I've seen him at Amis meetings. He's always watching you give your big speeches but leaves so quickly afterwards. I'm glad he finally had the courage to talk to you. You should call him." Courfeyrac, Enjolras's other best friend winked at him. 

"Hmm..." Enjolras glanced at the slip in his hand.


End file.
